Cream Adventure DX Director's Cut
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: We all know Cream makes a cameo in Director's Cut, but what if she had a bigger role?why isn't Cheese with her? What if she was a playable character?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 1 Prolouge

At Angel Island.

"I have no Idea how long I've been living here. I'll probably be here forever, guarding the Master Emerald." says Knuckles the guardian of the Master Emerald.  
Suddenly Knuckles hears a noise.  
"What the!?"Knuckles turns around and sees a blue liquid creature and a ball of light.  
" Who are you!?"Knuckles then notices the Mater Emerald has been shattered.  
"What happened to the Master Emerald!? Did you do this?" says a shocked echinda.  
The monster then leaves as Angel Island falls into the ocean.

At Station Square.

Cream and her best Chao friend Cheese are sleeping when.  
"blooop blooop blooop."A puddle of water is moving outside, the noise wakes Cheese up.  
"Chao Chao Chao? (What's that noise?)"Cheese looks out the window.  
"Chao!? (Chaos!?)"Cheese darts out the door after the liquid monster, thus waking up Cream.  
"Cheese! What's Wrong? Where are you going!?" calls the cream colored rabbit as she chases after her friend.

As Cream chases after the Chao, sirens can be heard.  
When Cream finally catches up to Cheese, she sees a bunch of G.U.N. Soldiers surrounding a liquid monster.  
" We have you surrounded! Ready Fire!" screams the commander. The soldiers bullets just fall the moment they touch the creature's body.  
" Oh No! Our weapons are useless! Retreat!" yells the commander as he and his squad run away.

As the soldiers retreat Cheese starts heading toward the monster.  
"Cheese no! It's too dangerous!" says the sweet and caring rabbit as she grabs hold of her friend.  
Suddenly a blue hedgehog appears and starts battling the creature.  
" Wow! He's Fast! That must be that Mr. Sonic guy Amy's always talking about. I know she said he was fast, but I didn't think she meant this fast!" says Cream admiring the hedgehog's speed.  
Cream's eyes are glued too the action as Cheese tries to escape her grip.

After a few hits the monster goes down the drain.  
"Chao! (Let me go!)" screams Cheese as they escape Cream's grasp.  
"Cheese! Get back here!" Cream calls as she desperately tries to catch her friend.

And so Cream's adventure begins...

Author's Note In case you haven't guessed the sceneario is going to be similiar to Big's adventure, but instead of Froggy running away it's Cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 2 Emerald Coast

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _Late one night my best Chao friend Cheese ran away._  
 _After I caught up with Cheese I encountered Mr. Sonic and a liquid blue monster._  
 _Cheese must've been so scared..._  
 _I know I was._  
 _Cheese was so scared he ran away again!_  
 _Cheese,Wait! Please come back!_

Cream had chased Cheese to the beach.  
"Hmmm. I was sure Cheese went this way..."Suddenly Cream spots a rhino.  
" Excuse me Mr. Rhino, have you seen a Chao go by here?"The Rhino looks at Cream and charges at her.  
"Ow! That hurt!" Cream screams in pain as she loses rings.  
As the Rhino gets ready to charge again, Cream notices a strange symbol on it.

Cream dodges the Rhino, as her foot hits it with a clank.  
" Ow! You're a metal rhino!" Cream screeches in pain from the blow.  
Cream then gets a better look at the strange symbol.  
" You must be one of Dr. Eggman's robots!" screams the rabbit in horror.  
The rhino gets ready to charge again.  
"Sorry about this Mr. Robot Rhino." says Cream politely.  
Right when the robot was about to hit her, Cream gives it a swift Kick destroying it.  
" Glad that's over." Cream says exausted.

"Squeek squeek."  
" Huh?" Underneath the rubble Cream finds a small animal.  
" Are you okay little guy?" asks Cream worried.  
"Squeek squeek." "That's good. That no good Dr. Eggman must've imprisoned you in that robot, but you're safe now."  
"Squeek squeek."" Be careful on the way home!" Cream says happily.

After searching for Cheese some more and freeing some more animals, she suddenly hears a engine sound.  
" I hope that isn't another robot." Sighs Cream.  
Cream turns around and jumps out of the way of the plane that almost ran her over.  
" That plane must be mal- mal- uhh, broken. I hope the pilot's okay!"

Cream the normally sweet girl would've gone to check on the pilot, but...  
"He'll be okay, Finding Cheese is my top priority." Cream says determined to find her friend.  
After taking out a nearby Kiki, Cream falls on her butt from a strong gust of wind.  
" What was that?" asks a confuzed and dizzy rabbit as she looks toward the direction of the wind and spots a blue blur.  
" That, Mr. Sonic, He must be going to make sure that pilot's okay." Cream says hopefully.

After more exploring Cream comes across a destroyed bridge and a distressed Orca.  
"Settle down Mrs. Whale, Everything's going to be just fine." Cream calls soothingly trying to calm down the whale.  
Cream notices something shiny sticking out of the whale's blowhole.  
"That must be hurting the poor thing!" says the distressed rabbit.  
Cream jumps onto the Orca while trying to keep from falling from it's thrashing and pulls out the robot piece that had landed in it's spout.  
The Orca immediatly calms down.

"There, There, Everything's just fine." Cream says passionatly to the whale.  
The friendly whale gives Cream a lick before giving her a ride across the sea.  
" Thank you Mrs. Whale!" Cream says as she waves goodbye.

Cream barely takes two steps before she notices Cheese swimming toward a rock with an underwater cave.  
" Cheese!"Cream then takes a deep breath before diving after her friend.

A/N In case you're wondering this is the same cave rock with the island inside in Big's Emerald Coast level, Also it's where we'll face our first boss battle. Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 3 Chaos 0

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _It looks like Doctor Eggman is at it again._  
 _Animals being used to power robots, that's sick!_  
 _I feel so sorry for those poor things._  
 _After calming down a rampaging whale, I spotted Cheese heading to an underwater cave..._

Sitting on the island in the cave is Chaos.  
"bloop bloop bloop. (This pitiful world, everyone is full of greed and malice. Once my pawn Doctor Egghead hands me the chaos emeralds, everyone will pay for their actions."  
Suddenly an approaching blue figure cathes his eye.  
"Chao chao chao chao! (Chaos! Stop this madness at once!)  
' A chao!? They're still alive!? If Chao still live then maybe people aren't...) thinks Chaos reaching out to Cheese .

"Cheese, No!" Cream says grabbing and holding her friend to her chest.  
"Chao Chao Chao! (Let me go!)  
"bloop bloop bloop" ( I knew it! People are still evil!) Chaos snaps being snapped out of his thoughts by Cheese's distress.  
Cream starts to leave when... "Bloop bloop Bloop! (Release the Chao you villian!) Chaos screams at the innocent girl.  
Cream stares at the liquid monster incapable of understanding his speech and therefore not understanding there's been a misunderstanding.

Chaos jumps into the water. Cream having thought the monster left starts to swim out when she is thrown out the water and back onto the island.  
"Oh no! I'm trapped!" Cream realizes as Chaos circles the island.  
As Cream tries to think of a plan she gets smashed by Chaos's arm.  
"Ow!" Cream yelps in pain as she collects some rings to recover.  
After a few seconds, Cream notices a spot in the water starting to glow green.

"That light must mean he's getting ready to attack" Cream deduces.  
Cream moves away from the light as Chaos's arm smashes into the piece of the island closest to the light.  
"So that light does show where he is when he's getting ready to attack" cheers Cream happy she can dodge.  
After succesfully dodging, Cream notices Chaos's arm still stuck in the ground and gives it a swift kick.

"bloop bloop bloop (let's kick things up a notch!)" Chaos says reeling in pain realizing it's time to change tactics.  
Chaos then jumps out of the water nullifying his camoflage and above the island.  
" What's he up to now?" Cream asks herself.  
Suddenly Chaos fires a bomb of water at the island.  
"Oh No!" Shouts Cream as the island sized water bomb catches her off guard and gets caught in the explosion.

"My rings are getting low." Cream says panting as Chaos jumps back in the water hiding himself.  
After a few seconds Chaos goes above the island and charges up another water bomb While Cream instinticvely goes underwater.  
Being safe from the explosion Cream jumps back to land so Chaos can't get her as he jumps back into the water.  
Again Chaos uses the bomb attack, but this time Cream dodges by flying.  
Expecting Chaos to use the bomb attack again she flies out of range only to realize she missed her chance as he used the smash attack.  
"Darn it" Cream murmers as Chaos's stuck arm returns to the water as she lands.

After several completely random bomb and smash attacks, Cream finally lands another hit.  
" Almost there!"exclaims Cream as Chaos is down to his final hit point.  
Chaos charges another bomb attack so Cream goes underwater, but what she didn't expect was Chaos to stop midcharge as goes back in the water as the bomb explodes in the air.  
"One more hit and I'm done for!" Cream exclaims as Chaos throws her back to the island reducing her rings to zero.  
Chaos prepares to charge another bomb as Cream takes cover underwater.  
Cream notices Chaos starting to move so she jumps back to land, but not too high to get caught in the explosion.

As soon as Chaos enters the water Cream spots the glowing green and dodges Chaos's arm and smashes it to bits.  
Chaos gets back on the island and stares at Cream who is in a fighting stance.  
"bloop bloop bloop (This ends now!)" says Chaos preparing to finish off Cream.  
"Chao (Noo!)" Squeels Cheese. Chaos is about to launch an attack when a voice pops in his mind.  
"Chaos!" Cries the doctor in the Mystic Ruins. "bloop bloop bloop (Lucky for you the doctor has recovered the first emerald, or I'd finish you right now.)  
Chaos then melts into a puddle and heads to the Mystic Ruins.

After Chaos leaves, Cheese breaks free from Cream's grip yet again.  
"Chao Chao Chao" ("Chaos! Wait up Chaos!") Cries Cheese chasing after the monster.  
"Cheese! Come back!" Cream wails chasing her friend along the beach.  
Cream suddenly loses sight of her friend as she trips over something.  
"Ow" cries Cream looking for what she tripped over.  
"Oh, what a pretty rock!" Cream exclaims as she finds she tripped over a red jewel buried in the sand.  
After pocketing the red gem Cream resumes her search for her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 4 Speed Highway

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _After following Cheese into an underwater cave,_  
 _I encountered that liquid monster I saw Mr. Sonic beat up awhile ago._  
 _After defeating the beast, I found a red gem, Only for Cheese to run away again._  
 _Oh Cheese please come back, If you come back I'll bake all your favorite desserts!_

"I can't believe I lost Cheese." Sighs Cream as she admires the pretty gem she found.  
"At least I found a pretty red emerald." The bunny rabbit says perking up as she enters the hotel.  
After leaving the hotel Cream can't help but notice a red echinda coming out of the train station and heading towards city hall.  
"Hmmmmm, now where did I put that card key?" Cream overhears a distraught man talking to himself.  
"Need some help mister?" Cream asks the man hopefully. "Yeah, I lost my card key to get into this building, I know I had with me when I was working on the elevator to Twinkle Park." sighs the man.  
"I'll go look by the elevator." The sweet rabbit replies. "Thanks." The man pleads in gratitude as Cream heads towards Twinkle Park.

"Hmmm, Now if I were a card key where would I be?" The rabbit chides as she searches for the card.  
After several minutes of no sign of the card key Cream gives up. "It's not here." Cream sighs dissapointedly in defeat.  
Cream then notices the large pool of sewer water behind the elevator. "Hmmm, it couldn't have fallen in the sewer, could it?" Ponders the rabbit.  
"I don't really want to get my dress dirty, but... that man needs my help!" Cream says with a determined face as she leaps into the water.  
At the end of the murky sewer water, something catches Creams eye. "This must be it!" Cream says pocketing the card.

"Now to..." Cream starts to head back to the man when she spots something glowing in a hole in the ceiling.  
"Huh? What's up there?" Cream asks curiously as she flies up the hole. Inside what appears to be a shack, Cream finds a braclet surrounded by a green light.  
Cream puts the braclet on, as if it were calling out to her as the green light fades and a red ball of light appears.  
"You found the JET BRACELET, This lets you fly farther and faster" explains the ball of light. (A/N For those of you that don't know it's the same place where Tail's gets the Jet Anklet, same exact function too.)

After returning the card key to the man, Cream starts to explore the city.  
"Cheese! Cheese! Where are you Cheese!" Cream calls for her best friend.  
Wheewoo Wheewoo Wheewoo! Cream starts to run as she gets chased by Eggman's police car robots.  
After awhile Cream finds a helicopter on a helipad. "Maybe I can find Cheese from there?" The bunny says hopping in the copter as it takes off.  
Several minutes pass, when suddenly a blue fan robot pushes Cream out the Helicopter!

After being forced into skydiving, Cream falls through several large rings (increases score) before gracefully using her ears to land safely.  
Cream now finds herself in another part of town when... Wheeewooo Wheeeewhooo Weeewhooo! "Oh no not again!" Cream exclaims as she runs from yet more robot police cars.  
As she's running she spots the red echinda from before flying from building to building collecting green shards. After several minutes of running Cream stops exausted.  
"Ha hah hah, I think ha I lost ha them" Pants the tired bunny. The bunny rabbit then notices a giant water fountain. "I sure could use a drink" cries the thirsty girl.  
Cream bends over to drink out of the fountain when she loses her balance and falls in and gets launched into the air. The next thing she knows she's back in front of the building where she helped the man.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 5 Casinopolis

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _I looked all over downtown for Cheese. The police were no help, they turned out to be Eggman robots._  
 _Hmmm... it's night time now, How long have I been searching? Hmmm... The Casino by our house should be open by now..._  
 _Maybe, I'll check there._

"Where could Cheese have run off to?" Cream sighs as she walks around the city, staring at the moon.  
Suddenly Cream realizes she's by her house, as the neon lights of the nearby Casino flash on blinding her.  
"Ahh! That's bright!" Cream screams as her eyes adjust to the bright lights. "Excuse me sir. Have you seen a chao anywhere?" the rabbit asks the Casino's doorman.  
"Sorry, little girl, you can't come in here unless accompanied by an adult." replies the doorman who wasn't listening.  
"Cheese has to be in there, I've checked everywhere in town, except Twinkle Park and the Casino and Twinkle Park's closed for renovations..." Cream thinks out loud.  
"Excuse me kind sir, but may I please see if my friend wandered in there real quick?" the girl asks the man sweetly.  
"Sorry, little girl, you can't come in here unless accompanied by an adult." repeats the man. "Rats, Now how am I going to get in?"  
Suddenly Cream has an idea as she runs home.

"Hello, dear, any luck finding Cheese?" Cream's mom Vanilla, asks as her daughter enters their apartment.  
"No, I think he might be in the Casino, but the doorman won't let me in without an adult." Cream explains.  
"Well, then leave it to me." Vanilla winks. The two rabbits then head back to the Casino. "Good evening mam. If you two would be so kind not to cause trouble, as we have a very special guest today." greets the doorman.  
"Oh, really? Who would that be?" Cream asks intrigued. "Why the blue wind, himself! Sonic and his fox friend are here, said something about looking for emeralds. Oh! We also had a red echinda come in as well." explains the doorman.  
"Okay, Cream, I'm going to go home now. Be a good girl, and don't stay up too late." Cream's mother advises as they enter the lobby. "Okay, Thanks Mom!" Cream says giving her mother a hug before she leaves.

"Now if I were Cheese, Where would I be?" Cream ponders as she wanders around.  
After playing Pinball NIGHTS, Cream wins a little blue statue. As she enters the Sonic Pinball by the vault, the red gem she found on the beach begins to glow.  
Blinded by the light, Cream loses and lands in the trash chute. Cream skillfully dodges giant spinning spike balls, avoids being crushed by rising and falling spiked balls, and with a little luck, outruns a humongus spiked ball chasing her.  
"This place is a death trap! This must be how Mr. Sonic feels when infiltrating Eggman's bases." Cream pants heavily as she rests by a giant fan. After catching her breath, the light brown bunny leaps into the gust of wind blowing trash around and finds a secret room.  
"Oooooo, What's this? This must be the Control Room!" Cream says intrigued by the room filled with buttons. "I wonder what this button does?" Cream says pushing a button of a lion.  
Meanwhile, back in the Casino. "Aghhhhhh! Where is that last emerald shard! I know it's somewhere around this area." says an irritated Knuckles by a deactivated mechanicial lion. "Rowrrrrrr!" roars the lion as it springs to life due to Cream's button pushing.  
"There it is! The last piece in the area!" Knuckles shouts as the lion lifts it's paw revealing the shard before stomping on it again. As it lifts it's paw, Knuckles dives for the emerald, barely making it by the skin of his teeth as he grabs the shard and ends up in a roll just as the paw slams the ground.  
As Knuckles stands up he gets enveloped by a red ball of light. "Well, that was interesting." Cream says watching the event on the monitor as she remembers the red ball of light. "What's next?" the bunny rabbit says hitting another button.

"We've finally collected enough rings to reach the emerald, Tails!" Sonic says to his best friend as they climb the mountain of rings.  
Unfourtunatly for the duo, the button Cream had pushed, opened up a trap door underneath them, sending Sonic, Tails, and the white Chaos emerald into the trash chute.  
"Ugh, the emerald must've landed somewhere nearby." Tails says wiping trash off of him. "Why don't we make things a little interesting? We'll have a race, first one to find the emerald wins." Sonic smirks.  
"You're on!" Sonic's 'little brother' challenges. "Oh, dear!" Cream gasps upon realizing what she's done.  
Suddenly Cream notices a familiar looking chao on the outside security cam. "Cheese is outside! I got to get to him... but how do I get out of here?" ponders the poor bunny.

A/N This is why during Sonic's mission the emerald is in the vault, while in Tail's mission it's in the trash. On a related note, Cream inadvertently helped Knuckles, but inadvertantly caused trouble for Sonic and Tails. And yes, the blue statue is the key to Ice Cap. And yes, the gem Cream found at Emerald Coast is a Chaos Emerald, Spoiler Alert! the one that upgrades the Tornado to be exact.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 6 Windy Valley

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _After searching in the Casino,_  
 _I saw Cheese outside on a security camera._  
 _I headed outside and got greeted by the sunshine._  
 _Oh no, I stayed up all night! Hopefully mommy won't be too mad..._

As Cream exits the casino, she spots Sonic and a cute two tailed fox sleeping on the sidewalk.  
"That's a funny place to take a nap." Cream says tilting her head.  
"Oh! Maybe someone cast a spell on them putting them into a deep sleep!" the rabbit exclaims eyeing the fox.  
Meanwhile Cream's yelling has caught the attention of a red echinda, who was about to enter the hotel.  
"True loves kiss, will break the spell!" Cream exclaims as she kisses Tails.  
"Looks like Tails has got himself a girlfriend." chuckles Knuckles as he enters the hotel, still unsure why the duo were sleeping there.

After a few moments of no movement, Cream sighs.  
"Well, I guess I'm not his true love." Cream's ears droop in disapointment.  
Suddenly the girl's cheeks grow hot as she realizes like her they're probably exausted from the casino.  
"Oh dear, what have I done!?" the rabbit blushes furiously as she runs into the alley she saw Cheese head into.

A/N Yes, I'm a Creamails/ Taiream / Cream and Tails fan.

Cream grabs Cheese, but what she sees through the window sends shivers up her spine.  
There in the window, in all his evil glory stood Dr. Eggman, Lucky for Cream, the doctor was busy talking to the red echinda to notice her.  
"What's going on in there?" Cream whispers unable to hear the conversation through the glass. Suddenly a a small puddle inside catches Cream's attention.  
The rabbit gasps as the liquid monster from before emerges with a big arm. "Chao! (Chaos!)" Squeeks Cheese. As the beast emerges, Robotnik throws a gem at the beast as a bright light forms.  
"It-It got bigger!" Cream gasps in shock as Chaos now has 2 big arms. The girl watches as the echinda attempts to punch the monster, only to be pushed back by a forcefield.

"Oh dear, I hope that guy's alright." Cream says in concern as Knuckles reels in pain.  
Chaos turns into a giant bubble as they try to crush the echinda. Knuckles however, siezes the oppurtunity, and punches the bubble into the wall, splattering the liquid everywhere.  
As the beast flees, Cheese breaks free from Cream's grasp. "Cheese! Come back!" Cream shouts chasing her friend, unaware she dropped her blue statue.  
"Hmmm... Where could Cheese have gotten to now?" the bunny ponders as she finds herself in the Mystic Ruins. "Huh? What's that sound?" the girl ponders at the whooshing sound.  
Cream follows the noise to a cave, once inside, she spots a familiar looking green statue.

"Hey, that looks just like that blue statue I won, now where did I put that thing?" the rabbit wonders searching her pockets.  
"Huh, guess I lost it. Oh well." Cream shrugs as she enters the nearby updraft. "Wow! This place is beautiful... well it would be if not for all the Eggman robots." The bunny rabbit says admiring her new surroundings.  
As the girl is walking through the valley, something taps her on the shoulder. "Huh?" Cream says turning around to find nothing. "I could've sworn I felt something?" Cream ponders, when she gets tapped on the shoulder again.  
Upon turning around, the bunny comes face to face with a chamelian robot and gets hit by it's tounge. "Ow!" the young girl screams in pain. As the bot vanishes, Cream closes her eyes.  
Focusing hard, Cream is able to pinpoint her foe's location and destroys it with a swift kick before it attacks again.

"Ahhh!" Cream screams as the bridge she was walking on breaks, and the girl gets sucked into a tornado.  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" the bunny cries flying around enjoying the ride. " I never knew being in a tornado could be this fun!" cheers the rabbit.  
Suddenly the high gusts blow Cream's skirt up. "Or this windy!" Cream shouts trying to hold down her dress.  
The next thing the poor rabbit knows, is the giant whirlwind sends her flying away. "AHHHHHHH!" The bunny screams in terror as she lands in a lake...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 7 Red Mountain

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _I found myself inside a tornado, and boy was it fun!_  
 _Then I got spat out, hmmmm looks like there's a lake below..._  
 _I guess that means I'm going swimming..._

Splash! Splooosh! goes the water as Cream lands in the lake.  
"Oh no! I'm soaking wet!" Cream exclaims as she swims to shore to dry off.  
As Cream is about to climb the ledges back to higher ground, something catches the bunny's eye.  
"Oh no, not Dr. Eggman! Maybe I can sneak away before I'm noticed..." Cream whispers spotting Eggman in his Eggmobile by the lakes edge.  
Once at the top, the bunny rabbit sees what's currently got the doctor's attention, as she spots Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fighting each other.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Cream ponders shaking her head as she walks toward the train station.  
"Hmmmm? Has that cave always been there?" wonders the rabbit as she heads toward a cave in the mysterious mountain that fell from the sky.  
Maybe Cheese is up there?" Cream says as she stares at an open gate to a very very tall mountain.  
After climbing for a bit, Cream stops for a rest. "Man, this is exausting, and I'm not even half way up yet." Cream pants from exaustion, when something catches her eye.  
"What's this?" The rabbit ponders as she stares at a pad with a rocket on it.

"Hmmmm... I wonder..." Cream murmers as she straps on the device and gets launched into the air.  
Wheeeeee! These should make climbing easier!" Cream screams with joy as she lands.  
After dodging some spiked balls, Cream comes across a panel without a rocket.  
"Now what?" ponders the bunny. Boom Boom Boom! "What's that?" Cream asks as she peers around the corner to see a hammer pounding a button, but strangely not activating it.  
"I guess I have to hit that button... I'll have to time it just right..." Cream begins as she focuses.

With lightning speed, Cream is able to activate the button without getting crushed.  
After using the newly activated rocket, Cream finds herself at the top surrounded by lava.  
"Oh dear, I'll have to be very careful he- Ahhhhh!" Cream begins as she trips on a rock and falls in a hole.  
"Now, where am I? Inside the volcano?" Cream asks herself as she wipes the dirt off her dress and looks around.  
"Man, is it hot in here... At least my clothes will be nice and dry." Cream chuckles as the heat overwhelms her.

After some more exploring, the rabbit spots something moving in the darkness.  
"What's that?" Cream says in a fearful tone as something begins tickling her.  
"Hehe Stop it! That tickles... Ahhhh! Spiders!" Cream panics as she begins running around waving her arms.  
"Hooo Hooo... that should be the last of them." the little bunny sighs, happy to have gotten the spiders off.  
Cream is about to continue on her way, when she spots a little spider with a broken leg from her thrashing.

"Oh, you poor thing I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you... you guys just creep me out..." Cream says in concern as she wraps the spider's leg with the ribbon from her dress.  
"There, that's better! I can always get another ribbon, but you won't be able to get another leg." Cream cries in happiness as the arachnid scurries about.  
"I'm so glad you're feeling better... Oh? You want me to follow you?" Cream replies as the spider motions the bunny to follow.  
"So this is the way out? Thank you Mr. Spider!" bows the young rabbit as she follows the path the spider lead her to.  
After awhile, Cream can see an opening high above. "That must be the exit!" Cream cheers, when suddenly the ground begins shaking.

"What's going on?! Oh no! The Lava's rising!" Cream panics as she begins leaping from platform to platform as she works her way higher.  
After some trecherous climbing consisting of dodging spiked balls, hammers, and enemies, Cream finally manages to reach the final platform.  
"Great, I found a rocket pad, but no rocket... now where's that button?" Cream says as she quickly scans the area spotting another button mashing hammer on the other side of the room.  
Cream quickly presses the button and flies back to the pad, only for the rocket to retreat back inside. "Drat, I'll have to try again." Pouts the bunny.  
After several tries, the lava has almost caught up to the cream colered rabbit. " I only have one more shot... If I don't make this I'm toast!" Cream sweats as she tries one last time.  
Thankfully, the rabbit is able to use the rocket just as the lava covers up the switch. "Talk about a close call!" Cream cheers as she flies out of the volcano and onto a plateau.  
"Wow! What a view!" the rabbit admires as she hops up on the fence to get a better look. "Huh? What's that over there?" Cream wonders as she spots a large flying ship in the distance.  
"Suddenly a red airplane flies by heading toward the ship. Unfortunately for Cream, the wind from the plane knocks Cream off the mountain. "Nooooooooo!" Cream screams as she falls to her doom...

A/N Well... it looks like Sonic and Tails accidently put Cream in danger as they pursue the Egg Carrier... first Cream accidently caused Sonic and Tails problems, and now they accidently cause Cream problems... What next!? stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 8 Chaos 4

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _My search for Cheese lead me into a volcano, and boy was it hot!_  
 _Once I got out, I was welcomed with a breathtaking view..._  
 _The next thing I knew I was plummeting to earth..._

"...What's happening?" says the falling unconcious bunny rabbit waking up.  
"Uh oh..." Cream gasps as she's minutes from hitting the ground.  
Luckily, the girl flips rightside up and flaps her ears to slow her decent.  
"Well, that was almost an ugly sight." Cream shudders as she safely lands on her feet thinkng of what could've happened if she didn't wake up sooner.  
"Hmmm... Where should I look now... Huh?" Cream ponders when she spots a somewhat familiar figure by the lake.

"bloop bloop bloop. ( I can't believe that hedgehog and echinda beat me again, it's bad enough they teamed up on me,but then that fox joins in too!)" Chaos 4 fumes.  
"bloop bloop bloop. (Just 3 more emeralds and everyone will pay... speaking of which...I sense an emerald approaching...)" Chaos says turning toward the emerald's direction.  
"You! You're that monster that tried to hurt Cheese, aren't you?" Cream shouts angerily running toward the beast.  
'Great, She has the emerald... guess I'll have to take it by force...' thinks the liquid monster before leaping into the lake, causing it to fill up.  
"Hey! Get back here! You're not getting away that easy!" shouts the rabbit as she jumps into the lake and lands on a lilypad.

The moment Cream lands on the lilypad, Chaos swims toward it at high speed. Seeing the beast coming, the rabbit leaps out of the way, flying to another lilypad as Chaos sinks the one she was on.  
"bloop bloop. (Take this!)" Chaos cries sending a shockwave toward the young girl. "You got to do better than that!" taunts the bunny in anger as she jumps over the attack.  
'Time to come up for air...' Chaos thinks lifting his head out the water, knowing what's coming next. Seeing an oppurtunity, Cream begins flying toward the newly unsubmerged head when...  
"bloop bloop bloop! (I'm not falling for that this time!)" Chaos exclaims outstretching his arm startling the girl as she almost gets hit. "Grrr... So that's not gonna work... hmmm it's almost as if he knew what was coming..." Cream observes carefully.  
After dodging more of the submerged beasts shockwaves, Chaos once again surfaces. 'What's she up to...' thinks the creature as instead of attacking Cream continues going from lilypad to lilypad.

Suddenly Chaos 4 screams in pain as Cream who had circled around, delivers a kick from behind.  
"bloop bloop bloop (I hope you've taken swimming lessons.)" Chaos chirps doing a flip causing all the lilypads to sink.  
"Rats, there's nowhere to land, and I need to land soon." Cream mutters with worry feeling the tiredness in her ears.  
"Owwwwwww!" the rabbit moans in pain as she's forced to land in the water while Chaos takes a bite out of her.  
'I wonder...' Cream thinks bending over as she's in the air and Chaos has once again sank her landing spots.

Splash! At the sound Chaos instinctivly begins biting at what landed in the water, only to once again be met with a kick from behind.  
"bloop... bloop... (But... How?!)" Chaos responds as he realizes what he thought was Cream, was really her shoe which she untied and threw in the water.  
"blooooooop! (Blech!)" Chaos gags as the realizaton comes to him that he was eating a shoe. "blooop bloooop! (Let's see you avoid this!)" Chaos roars splitting into four liquid balls.  
Remembering watching Knuckles fight, Cream knocks back the bubbles with a kick. "Time to finish this!" cries the girl charging at the beast in midflip.  
The bunny rabbit slices off Chaos's tail with a kick as it reels in pain. "blooop bloooop bloooooooop! (Nooo! I can't believe I got beaten by a bunny not once, but TWICE!)" Chaos screams as they retreat unaware that they've lost their tail.  
"Whew, glad that's over with... Oh yeah! There was another path in that cave I didn't explore!" Cream says heading back toward the cave in the mountain from the sky.  
Meanwhile, The remains of Chaos's tail, sensing an emerald nearby heads into the jungle, and gets swallowed by a frog...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 9 Ice Cap

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _I had just defeated that liquid monster yet again_  
 _When I remembered another path in the cave_  
 _Brrrr, I'm getting chills in my spine._

"Brrrrrr. There's snow and ice everywhere." Cream shivers upon entering the area.  
"Hello, little girl, are you cold?" asks a robot rolling up to the rabbit.  
"As a matter of fact I am." Cream says suspicious of the Eggman robot.  
"Well, I can help with that, just step into my fire for a refreshing blast." the robot says mischieviously as it expels blue fire.  
"Are you sure... that doesn't look like it'd be warm..." the shivering bunny replies unsurely.

"Of course, I'm not one of those _"bad"_ robots like the others." Lies the robotic orb.  
"Well... okay..." The rabbit says desperate for warmth as she steps into the flame and gets frozen.  
"Hahaha! Stupid girl! My Ice turned you into a bunnycicle!" the robot laughs manically.  
"Grrrr... I'll teach you to tease a lady!" Cream screams breaking free of the ice before destroying the robot with a swift kick.  
Meanwhile... high in the sky... "Ohohoh! Bet those nitwits didn't expect me to escape in this baby!" laughs the doctor aboard the Egg Carrier as a puddle forms behind him.

"Ah, Chaos, There you are... huh?! What's this? What happened to your tail!?" The doctor exclaims in shock as the beast turns to where it's tail once was.  
"Hmmph, must've broken off during your fight against those infuriating fools." Eggman scoffs looking for the missing tail on his computer, unaware of the battle the god had with the rabbit.  
'I didn't even know I could lose body pieces...' Chaos thinks upon learning of his missing appendage. "Hmmm... Aha! It seems not only has your tail been ingested by a frog, but it appears to have found an emerald." the doc says intrigued.  
"This should work as the perfect field test for my new E-Series robots." Dr. Robotnik says calling Gamma and his brothers. After dispatching the robots on their objective, Eggman's computers begin blaring an alarm as the red alert symbol appears.  
Upon activating the monitor, Eggman sees a red plane following them. "Hmmph, I should've known that that impudent hedgehog would come after me, no matter, prepare all defense units!" The doctor cries as several cannons and fighter jets begin attacking the plane.

Meanwhile back in Ice Cap. "Well, at least all this adrenaline is keeping me warm." Cream smiles walking into another room.  
"Woah, that's a giant icicle!" Cream gasps at the giant icicle lodged into the floor. After destroying some more ice robots, the bunny hears a strange noise.  
"What's that sound...?" Cream questions looking up to see an icicle crashing down on her. "That was a close one!" Cream sighs after jumping to the side, when she notices movement in the corner of her eye.  
"Oh My God!" Cream gasps as she realizes that if she had jumped over just a little bit more, she would have been skewered by the retracting spikes. "Adventuring sure is a lot harder than it looks..." Cream sighs trying to calm her heart after narrowly escaping death.  
Back in the sky... "Muahaha! Those fools may have dodged my flying army, but there's no way they'll dodge this! Fire!" Eggman cries firing a large cannon as Sonic and Tails make it infront of the Egg Carrier.

As the damaged Tornado falls from the sky with it's pilots, The doctor notices a small speck on the monitor. "Computer! enlarge that spot there on the screen!" orders the doctor.  
The enlarged screen reveals a lone blue bird that had escaped the Egg Carrier during the air raid plummeting to earth. "Curses! That Birds in possesion of a Chaos Emerald, now I'll have to retrieve it again!" curses the infuriated doctor.  
"Hmmm... The rest of my E-Series is looking for the frog, and Beta's being upgraded... guess I'll have to rely on that bucket of bolts..." Robotnik sighs in annoyance remembering how ZERO, the E-Series prototype, nearly destroyed the training area with it's power.  
"Good news, I programed him with a program that makes him invincible, he can't even be knocked down if hit too many times... unless he's hit with an electricial overload..." begins the doc.  
"Unfortunately, the program is so large it doesn't even have a brain, unlike my other robots, it wouldn't even recognize Sonic was there with his speed." sighs the doctor before sending the command to ZERO, who then exits by blasting a hole through the wall leaving the doctor wondering why he didn't bother scrapping the thing in the first place.

In Ice Cap... "Hmmm... I don't know about this..." Cream shivers as she has to cross a path of vanishing ice cubes.  
After taking a deep breath, the cream colored rabbit begins to skate across the chasm. Cream is almost there, when the ice cubes disappear.  
"Oh No!" Cream gasps as the ground beneath her vanishes as she begins to fall. "Wait a minute... I can fly!" the bunny remembers as she flies safetly to the other side.  
"Hmmm, It's been a long time since I went bunnyboarding..." Cream says lost in thought as she spots a snowboard buried in the snow. After sliding to the bottom, Cream makes her exit.  
"Boy that was fun... although it looked like there was an avalanche there recently... still no sign of Cheese though..." The young girl sighs, when something catches her eye.  
"Hey, it's that blue statue I won in the casino! What's that doing here?" Cream ponders pocketing the statue, unaware that the door to Ice Cap has closed without it as she makes her way back to the train station.

A/N So far Cream hasn't really had any "Major" impact on the other character's stories, but that will change in the next chapter... Those of you who've played the game probably know what I mean...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 10 Amy

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _After narrowly escaping a near death experience in a frigid cavern_  
 _I gallantly continue my search for Cheese_  
 _Hmmm... I'm getting kind of tired..._  
 _I've been away from home for awhile, maybe I should stop by..._

"Well... Cheese wasn't anywhere in sight." Cream sighs tiredly.  
"Ohh... this is just great, and the workers are about to go on strike soon..." Cream overhears one of the railroad workers complain.  
"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't have happened to see a Chao around here have you?" the rabbit asks politely.  
"Well, now that you mention it, we did have some unusual passengers a couple minutes ago..."begins the worker.  
"Really!?" Cream exclaims full of hope. "Yes, one was a large purple cat... and I do believe the other was a Chao." the worker replies racking his brain.

"Great! Thanks!" the bunny says gratefully before heading to the train.  
"But... After that train trip a giant rockslide blocked off the tunnel, and the workers are about to go on strike... so I'm afraid you're stuck here missy." the worker adds before Cream can take another step.  
"Oh... well... thanks anyway..." Cream replies sadly as her ears begin to droop. As Cream walks around the ruins she notices a green glow coming from a nearby cave.  
"I wonder what that is?" the rabbit ponders entering a cave by a mountain with a building on top.  
"The light's coming from this way." Cream says as she turns into another cave with a caged robot inside.

Cream's eyes widen as she sees a large green nest like object.  
"That light..." The rabbit gasps as she looks at the bracelet on her wrist and back at the familiar green light emanating from inside the nest.  
"It's the same light I saw in the sewers!" Cream says slowly approaching the nest knowing it holds something helpful inside.  
The bunny peers into the nest and reaches for the item in the center, her hands grasping the soft cloth material of the lime green bow whose color almost blends in with the green light.  
As if on cue a red ball of light arrives as Cream attaches the fluorescent colored bow to her ear.

"You've found the REMOTE CONBOWLER (A/N Con-bow-ler) You can now charm enemies and control them for a short while." the sparkly red ball of light replies before flying off.  
"Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheep!" Cream cheeps from inside the nest pretending to be a baby bird.  
"Well that was fun." the young rabbit cheers as she climbs out a couple of minutes later.  
"Maybe I can use this to clear the rock slide!" Cream says in realization eyeing the caged Kiki as she pats her new toy.  
The cute bunny rabbit twirls and gives the robot a wink as a heart filled background appears behind her.

The robotic monkey, charmed by Creams cuteness hops out of the cage.  
The young girl then has the robot throw a bomb at the blocked off tunnel, destroying the rockslide in one blast.  
"Thanks mister monkey!" Cream winks as the robot harmlessly selfdestructs into several pieces.  
"You cleared the rock slide! There should be enough time left for one last train ride before the strike, so hop on." The railroad worker says gratefully.  
As Cream leaves on the train, a two tailed fox falls from the sky. "I've looked all over the place and still no sign of Cheese..." Cream sighs fraught with worry.

"Ohh! Maybe he's gone back home!" the rabbit exclaims as her eyes light up with realization.  
As Cream enters the Casino area by where she lives, a familiar feminine voice calls out to her.  
"Cream! What are you doing out!? Get inside it's dangerous out here! Eggman robots are out and about!" calls a pink hedgehog followed by a little blue bird.  
"Oh, Good morning Miss Amy!" Cream waves cheerfully to her best friend and sister figure.  
"You need to get inside where it's safe." Amy commands concerned for Cream's safety.

"Thanks, but I can take care of my self Amy." the little bunny replies politely.  
"Oh, really... well then... Prove it!" Amy challenges as she pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer.  
"Miss Amy... you can't be serious... you really want to fight?" Cream asks taken aback.  
The pink hedgehog then sends Cream flying as she hits her with her hammer.  
"So... you are serious, than I won't back down!" the young girl says recovering as she wipes the dust off her dress.

Amy rushes towards her foe, hammer ready for the next blow.  
Before the hammer hits, Cream jumps over the attack and flies to safety.  
As the young rabbit lands, she notices her friend struggling to lift up her hammer as it's caught in the pavement.  
'Now's my chance.' Cream thinks instinctively charging toward the hedgehog.  
Right when Creams on top of her, Amy pulls out her hammer and turns around hammering into the ground again, only for Cream to leap over her and kick her in the back.

"Hmmm... seems like I underestimated you... but it's not over yet!" Amy screams complimenting her friends fighting skill.  
"I told you I could take care of myself!" Cream shouts as the hedgehog charges her again.  
Ready to avoid the blow, Cream jumps once again into the air, what she failed to notice however was that Amy had pulled out her hammer a bit early.  
The pink hedgehog hammers the ground as she uses the momentum to launch high in the air hitting the rabbit.  
"Not bad, I guess it's time to kick it up a notch." Cream says fiercely.

Cream begins to fly when she stops and comes down with a flying kick, hitting her opponents hammer as it goes down knocking both competitors back.  
The duo charge at each other once again, the bunny leaping into the sky as Amy's Piko Piko Hammer comes down and once again gets stuck in the pavement.  
After dealing a blow with another flying kick, Cream readies herself as the pink hedgehog charges her again.  
Cream gets ready to jump when she notices Amy pull out her hammer before reaching her.  
After seeing said movement right when she's about to leap, Cream stands her ground as Amy harmlessly launches over her.

"Take this!" Cream cries as she hits Amy once again as she lands defenseless.  
"Hahh haaah... You... win this round..." the pink girl in the red dress pants before collapsing onto the ground.  
"I-I did it! I beat Miss Amy!" Cream says proudly as her eyes widen in shock.  
"Hey, did you hear that Twinkle Park finally opened up?" asks a man walking with a woman.  
"I did, I also heard a cute little Chao darted in the moment it opened up." the woman replies as the couple walk away.  
"A Chao? Cheese!" a determined Cream says filled with hope as she heads to the newly opened amusement park.  
A couple minutes later... "Ahh Cream's tougher than I thought she was." Amy Rose yawns waking up as her bird friend flies over her.  
"Tails? Ah man, Where could he be?" sighs a familiar voice. Hearing the voice Amy gets up, and spots a blue hedgehog walking several feet infront of her.

A/N You seriously didn't think I'd leave out the character battles, did you? Anyway, if it were in the game here's how the Remote Conbowler (which was where the Shovel Claw was) would work.  
Hitting X will cause a Team Blastesque cutscene to trigger charming any nearby robots.(Note only one robot can be controlled at a time.)  
The nearest robot will then fall under the players control (similar to the Command Melody from Wind Waker) for about a minute.  
WARNING! Cream CAN take damage while controlling a robot! Hitting B will activate the robot's skill ie. throwing bombs.  
Hitting X while controlling a robot will revert back to controlling Cream. If time runs out, the player hits X, or either Cream or the robot is damaged, the robot will harmlessly explode (fall to pieces) resuming control of Cream.  
Next level we'll be using this ability to it's fullest potential.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 11 Twinkle Park

 _Hi I'm Cream, Cream the rabbit._  
 _After winning my battle against miss Amy..._  
 _That's a sentence I'd never thought I'd say, anyway..._  
 _I Overheard a Chao has been spotted in the newly opened Twinkle Park._  
 _To the amusement park! Pronto!_

"Man... this is not good..." sighs one of the parks workers standing infront of the elevator.  
"Excuse me, I heard somebody talking about a Chao go through here, I think it might be my friend, may I go and get him?" asks the rabbit cutely as she walks up to the man.  
"Sigh... I'd love to help you little girl, but I'm afraid it's too dangerous, man at this rate we'll have to close the park down..." the worker cries lost in their troubles.  
"What's wrong, maybe I can help?" Cream replies reassuringly. "Well... you see, we just opened up our brand new park, only for it to immediately be taken over by Robotnik's robots." the man sighs shaking his head.  
"Eggman robots? Don't worry mister, I'll take care of them!" Cream says ready for action. "Really!? You'll take care of them?" the worker gasps in surprise thinking it over.

"Well... okay... The robots have placed machines spewing out more robots all around the park, if you destroy all of them things should be fine. Who knows maybe you'll find your friend as well." The man nods letting Cream into the elevator.  
"So, this is Twinkle Park." the young bunny says admiring the view as she walks through the entrance and met with a large pool infront of her. "Well... something tells me these rocks shouldn't be here..." Cream says placing a hand on one of the large rock piles surrounding the pool.  
Unable to walk around, the rabbit decides to take a dip as she swims to the other side. "Probably could've just flown across, but where's the fun in that?" the bunny rabbit shrugs shaking the water off as she returns to land.  
To Cream's left is a group of stairs blocked off by an iron gate and to the right is a large ornate door. After a small bout of Eenie Meanie Miney Moe, the light colored bunny decides to try the ornate door, only to find it locked, the same case with the gate as well.  
"Now what?" Cream ponders putting a hand to her chin lost in thought, when a glimpse of movement catches her eye. Looking toward the moving flash of orange, the rabbit spots some Kikis roaming her side of the pool.

The bunny is just about to destroy them with a kick, when an idea forms in her head. "Perfect!" Cream exclaims before walking over to one of the robotic monkey's and winking at it, charming it with her cuteness.  
Once charmed, the rabbit's point of view changes as she's now staring at herself through the Kiki's eyes. After assuming control, Cream leads the monkey to one of the rock piles and blows it up.  
Suddenly another bomb blows up the robot sending Cream back to her own body, just as the Kiki infront of her throws a bomb at her. "That was close!" the cream colored bunny exclaims leaping out of the way as she notices the robot count remains the same.  
"Must be a machine in one of those rock piles." the rabbit deduces taking control of another bomb thrower. Sure enough, inside the last rock pile who in no doubt in Cream's mind was caused by the rampaging robots, is a strange looking machine.  
"Is that it?" the rabbit questions herself as she breaks her possession of the robot. As the Kiki falls to pieces from being depossessed, another one flies out of the weird machine replacing the destroyed one right where the girl stands.

"So I was right!" the rabbit exclaims kicking the robot before charging at the machine giving it a swift kick causing it to fall apart.  
Upon the machine's destruction, the cute bunny notices the large ornate doors to fly open. "Wow! This place is amazing!" gasps the girl as she enters the hall of mirrors behind the door.  
The rabbit spends a couple of minutes making funny faces in the mirror before marching along. Around the same time, a large purple cat enters the park searching for his froggy friend.  
"Hmmm? What's that sound?" Cream wonders as she hears squishy sounds, shortly followed by a deflating like sound, shortly followed by an inflating sound.  
Rushing towards the noise, the bunny finds the noises coming from a funny looking robot with a balloon like body walking around growing and shrinking itself.

"Heh, That's a funny looking robot." Cream giggles watching the harmless robot slowly walking around wiggling and jiggling its balloony body.  
After jumping up some huge steps the rabbit finds herself stuck again as she comes across another locked ornate door.  
"...Now what?" Cream asks herself slowly walking back the way she came staring at the floor. Staring at the fancy floor panels, the rabbit jumps back startled as the panel near the top of the steps has a red border and has a grate covering.  
"There's another area down there!" the auburn bunny calls looking through the grating's holes. Just when she's about to look for the entrance, Cream hears some light mechanical noises above her amongst the loud noises of the balloon robot below her.

"There's another machine... but it's too high to reach..." the rabbit sighs as she tries jumping up there, not even flying helped any.  
Deciding to come back to it later, Cream once again searches for the entrance to the hidden section. "Hmmm... This hole looks like it should reach over there... but..." thinks the little girl as she finds a hole around the bottom of the steps, much to small for her to fit through.  
Once again the Buyoon Cream had left alone shrinks again as the rabbit makes a surprising discovery. "When that robot deflates... it looks just about the same size as the hole." the girl responds glancing back and forth between the two.  
After charming the inflated robot with her looks, Cream deflates and instructs the robot to go into the hole, reinflating it once it reaches the other side, only to find a dead end. "Well, that was a waste of time." the rabbit sighs disappointedly, resuming control of her body.  
The bunny rabbit's expression changes from a frown to a smile as she notices the grated floor panel is now floating in the air like a platform, providing the perfect reach to the robot making machine.

"I guess that little venture wasn't a waste of time after all!" Cream cheers as she destroys the machine opening the locked doors infront of her.  
As the cute rabbit exits the hall of mirrors, she enters a large plaza with three large archways on the other side of the room.  
Inside of the three arch ways is a robot making machine, each one blocked of by a large gate. Beside each archway is a smaller blocked off archway with a treadmill looking device inside.  
Wheewoo Wheewoo Wheewoo! sirens blare as Cream is charged by a Cop Speeder upon entering the plaza. Barely jumping out of the way of the police car robot's path, the rabbit is hit by a similar looking robot.  
"Ouch!" Cream screams in pain as the race car looking robot runs her over. After destroying the Speeder and Kart Kiki a Rhinotank charges at her.

"Here we go again!" the helpless bunny exclaims running for cover as the other two robots are replaced by new ones.  
Narrowly escaping another blow, the adorable bunny rabbit manages to leap into a nearby hallway the robots can't get to.  
Continuing down the hallway, Cream comes across some sickly colored water with a pond skater robot gliding along it.  
"That water looks disgusting, better stay away from it..." Cream replies after gently poking the dark green water with her finger before losing rings upon contact.  
After taking out the Sweeper with a kick as it approaches land, nearly falling in herself, the rabbit realizes that another machine lies somewhere on the other end as another one takes it's place.

Seeing no way to cross, Cream takes a deep breath before putting on her cutest face taking control of the robot.  
Through the Sweeper's point of view, they enter an open doorway sitting in the water, inside is a high ledge with the robot machine sitting on it puffing away.  
Unable to exit the water and reach the ledge, Cream just has the robot ram itself into a large red button with a yellow star in the middle embedded in the side of the ledge.  
After the Sweeper's destruction, the cream colored rabbit waits patiently for another one to arrive, only to be frozen by a robot that had appeared behind her.  
Once thawed out and realizing the button change what robot the machine spawned, Cream, using the charmed Ice Ball to her advantage, freezes the water.

After destroying the machine and skating around the corner, the girl finds herself on a high ledge overlooking the plaza safe from the robot's below.  
"Now, let's try to find our way shall we?" Cream asks looking around as she notices two more hallways and one of the gates sealing off one of the treadmills as receded.  
Proceeding through another hallway, the rabbit enters an area with another gate blocking her path, a floating black spherical robot with spiky balls flying around it, and a large booth with targets inside.  
"It's like a carnival game." Cream giggles as she makes the Unidasu fire it's projectiles at the booth's targets opening the gate.  
Beyond the gate, Cream finds another gate with a robot maker behind it as well as another booth to her left. "Okay guess I just have to do it aga-" says the rabbit stopping mid sentence as she notices the targets are frozen solid.

"Well... this makes things complicated..." the bunny sighs sitting down trying to think as she knows she can't knock down the targets if they're frozen.  
Sitting on the edge of a large fountain beside the booth, the poor rabbit tries to come up with a plan. Several minutes later...  
"I give up! This is too hard!" the auburn bunny cries stumped. Just then a red ball of light flies down and whispers in her ear.  
"There should be a robot spawn changing switch somewhere nearby." The ball of light says circling Cream before flying off.  
"Thanks Ms. fairy light ball thing." Cream calls gratefully as she starts walking around looking for the button.

As she walks around, the young rabbit trips and falls into a barrel propped up against the wall.  
Hearing ticking, Cream instinctively leaps far away from the barrel as it blows up.  
"Well, that was easy." the rabbit giggles feeling silly as the barrel had been covering up a small passage with the button inside.  
As the girl steps on the switch, the nearby Unidasu is destroyed and replaced with a fiery Gohla.  
Cream then proceeds to make the Gohla melt the ice, knock down the targets, and open the gate.

"Now I just have to check out that last corridor." Cream says in determination as she destroys yet another robot making device.  
Inside the last corridor the young lady discovers a large racetrack, with a Rhinotank, a Cop Speeder, and a Kart Kiki infront of her sitting there surrounded by white racing barricades.  
"W-What's all this!?" the rabbit asks flabbergasted as she stares at the track and the inactive robots, when she notices another machine locked behind a wired fence to her right.  
"That robot has the key, select your vehicle and try to recover it." the ball of light replies appearing out of nowhere before flying away again.  
Sure enough, Cream notices a floating robot racing along the track. After careful decisioning, the rabbit decides to go with the Kart Kiki.

However, as she walks toward it to charm and take control over it, the poor rabbit trips on her shoelace, destroys the robot inside and lands in the kart as it enters the track.  
"Oh dear, looks like I'm the one whose going to be doing the driving this time." the rabbit panics as she takes control of the wheel.  
After learning that the more rings she grabs with her kart the faster she goes and with a little help with some speed panels laid along the track, the female bunny manages to catch up to the Egg Keeper.  
As she approaches, the Egg Keeper's head flies off and catches Cream in it's tractor beam, slowing her down.  
After some trial and error, Cream manages to catch back up to the robot, avoid it's attempt to slow her down, and get the key.

After taking care of the machine, Cream heads back to the plaza and hops onto a small ledge so the robot vehicles below can't get her.  
"Those should be the last three of the robomakers here, And I think I have an idea how to reach them." the bunny rabbit smirks, eyeing the now unbarricaded treadmills.  
Once one of the robovehicles get too close, the cute girl charms them and makes them get on one of the treadmills, lowering one of the gates blocking one of the machines.  
"That should do it!" the girl says proudly admiring her work after repeating the process two more times and destroying the three machines.  
As the rabbit looks around smiling at her achievement a thought occurs to her. "But I haven't seen any sign of Cheese anywhere... he must have left..." Cream sighs getting ready to leave.  
Just then, a large green robot makes it's way over to her. "Scanning... Subject identified. Target blue bird negative, Subject nonfemale hedgehog. Scans indicate no threat to primary objective, continuing search protocols." ZERO says scanning Cream before sauntering off continuing his for Amy and her bird friend.  
"Well... that was weird..." the rabbit blinks in surprise as unknownst to Cream, a blue hedgehog in a roller coaster zooms by overhead.  
Feeling intimidated by the robot's size and potential power, the girl decides it to be best not to take them on as she starts flapping her ears preparing to leave the park ninety percent robot free.  
Just as Cream flies beyond the park's walls, a strong wind picks up causing her to once again lose her Ice Stone as she tries to regain control of her flight...

A/N Fun Fact the Kart Kiki's karts would change color with every spawn or play of the level.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to make the first level using the new power up to be fun and entertaining, and what better place then Twinkle Park the game's very own amusement park?  
P.S. The robot possession countdown timer thing would be disabled during the "race" so all three vehicles can be used as they'd be using the Kart Kiki karts mechanics.  
Also Kart Kiki karts driven by the player (Cream) can still power up treadmills but aren't as effective, so not really recommended.


End file.
